Sins of the Past, Mistakes of the Future
by razielreaper
Summary: An entity having lived for 10.000 years escaped the slaughter as his chasers purged his species and moved on to the Vasari. Desperate to save the other species from impending doom, he seeks unity of the three forces battling in trader space to repel the invading forces and deal with this threat once and for all. Currently on hold until further notice. Check profile for updates.
1. Prologue

It's been 16 long years since this goddamn war started. A pointless feud amongst three alien races, ignorant of their mistakes and ignoring the warning of danger that has been given to them with the coming of the Vasari Exodus in Trader Space. Another pathetic mistake to haunt history's halls, all but forgoten once the harvest is is chasing the alien remnants...something dark, twisted and evil enough to drive us mad with fear and crush us, leaving only barren worlds in their wake... Diplomacy followed in the later years of this pointless struggle but they were all backstabbing fools, capable of selling their own mothers for money or power, deliberately oblivious of greater threats...

Some may ask, who am I to judge, what makes me better than the rest, what gives me the right to criticize the actions of the war leaders. This question has been adressed to me by citizens of the TEC, Vasari, and even the enigmatic Advent and their religious Unity. Well, those with enough mind not to shoot on sight or attempt to enslave or convert me to some creepy mind-melding religion. Heh...who I am is not important...in the 10.000 years I spent struggling with life, my name was lost among many other things belonging to my past... Now I call myself Omega, a name I have earned for myself due to me usually bringing an end to different things: war, peace, lives... I'm a bad omen of sorts, though I'd rather describe myself as a tired old man, sick of all the horrors of the world, though my look says otherwise. I look like a rather tall and slim human male in his early fourties covered with tons of nameless scars from a life too long and violent,the most obvious of which being a three talon scar on my left eye,which luckily hasn't taken its toll on that eye's sight, having pale skin, red eyes with a soft glow and silver hair, swept backwards. To be honest, the truth is somewhat different; I am the last remnant of an extinct race of age-wise immortals who were unlucky enough to be one of the previous targets of the Vasari Stalkers. And this is my story...

During the last 16 years I had a rather busy life, although I soon got used to its speed. After having purchased a small frigate from the Trader planet of Caldera I have set out on a journey to investigate a little bit how the war was going, and what their plans were. I had to do my best to aid some of the Vasari, those interested enough in the fate of their galaxy, spread the message of the coming threat. At first, at least for the Vasari,a few of the Advent and the edge worlds of Trader Space it seemed interesting. But as the war progressed and I noticed how little attention did people actually show towards the true threat, being obviously very busy fighting one another instead of making a brave stand against the darkness, I found it necessary to intervene. Deeming the Vasari of lowest priority due to their awareness of their enemy, in an attempt to form an aliance I infiltrated the TEC closer to the core worlds. Hell, I even started a life for myself. I chose a human general named Donna Cromwell as a mate. We were in a relationship, to address myself in more human terms but it ended pretty quickly when, although I thought at the time I gained a trustworthy ally, I departed, noticing my attempts at influencing the Traders of the danger of the Stalkers went ignored or unnoticed, even with the help of a quite high-ranking human officer as my former mate. However, even after leaving trader space, me and Donna remained close friends, and I always thought I had a dependable person there, in case I ever needed help. Even more desperate and frustrated due to the almost obsessive ignorance of the humans, I seeked help in the ranks of the Advent. Unsurprisingly and sadly, it ended somewhat worse than with the other humans. My people had been known for their unrivalled psychic potential and my psy energy was quickly felt by the Advent as I entered their territory. The matriarchs wouldn't listen to me unless I was part of the Collective, so I reluctantly agreed to join the Unity. I never heard so many voices screaming in my head since the death of my people. It was shocking and it brought back some disturbing memories to say the least, but I got used to it quickly... There was an advent girl named Tiere who conforted me when I had to open my mind for the matriarch to gaze inside and see what information I came up with. She was a beautiful young woman and we quickly became close friends, and even more than that... It was a pleasant experience, sexual intercourse among with the share of feelings and sensations caused by the Advent mating rituals involving a more intimate link between those mating was fascinating, especially for a first timer, case of which was for both of us, me involving the link, her involving both the link and the physical connection itself. My experience of their society brought wonderful insights, but my relationship with the Advent girl drew to a halt when the patriotism of her people convinced her to side with her foolish matriarch who, after seeing more than she was supposed to while literally picking my brains, thought my forced joining of the Advent in order to harness my power and use it against the other two would be most beneficial. Damn fools... I had to flee before it was too late and while me and Tiere remained friends, our connections were lost the moment I severed my conection to the Unity.

Sad and desperate, I lost hope. But then I noticed that, during the crumble of the alliances, splinter factions started to form amongst the three Forces. Noticing, I took my chance, turning my eyes towards the most promising of the three species, as far as starting a rebellion was concerned: the Vasari Empire...


	2. Chapter 1

Vasari Space...I remember the Vasari Empire my people secretly spied upon before the great harvest. Those aliens were as ruthless as they were advanced. Lucky us they didn't know of our existence...a war on two fronts would have wiped us clean even faster and I wouldn't have managed to escape, and thus I wouldn't be here trying to unite the factions. Perhaps there would have been another, perhaps not...who could know. Infiltrating Vasari space I stood hidden, listening for rumors while walking, sitting, drinking or eating, hoping to find myself a rebel, for all that it takes to start a rebellion is one single concerned soul.

My search took me to a bar in the lower city slums. If there was anything more disgusting than the slums on planet Vangelis, it was the wretched souls inhabiting that damn hellhole. Humans... Hell, I even saw Advent orphans and slaves, even prostitutes and other such degrading functions for the second class citizens of the Vasari Empire. I was ashamed, even though I wasn't one of them. I could feel the minds of those damn Advent reaching into mine...It nearly made me vomit. All they knew was pain, sexual, physical and psychological abuse, and life they were lucky to have...no food, no drinkable water. They lived beyond animals... I surpressed my instant pity and disgust as each mind touched me and each member of both species looked at me with empty eyes, ready to sell their souls to be able to live another few hours, or help loved ones survive. After promising myself that someday I'll try to save whoever I could from this god-forsaken place, I made my way into the bar. It was a tipical Imperial canteen, although somewhat moisty and smelling of vomit and urine. The low light from the typical green neon lights surrounding the almost toxical Vangelis, among with a bit of warmth and alcohol made that place the perfect location for poor people to discuss their hopes and for outlaw gangs to collide. Hopefully, I thought to myself, I'd find among those poor souls someone willing discuss rebelion with others. What truly interested me was a ship having rebels, and noone knew better that the people who actually needed one: those abused by the Empire's slavery methods. While waiting at the bar for something to happen the old growling voice of a Vasari sounded in my ears:

"Whadya want human? And I hope you got the money to pay for it...scum."

Ignoring the bitter insult and lack of respect I ordered a simple glass of water. As normally I don't drink alcohol,I think I actually ordered the most expensive drink around, as safe water was harder to find than a few bottles of old,rotten Vasari equivalent of beer that tasted like shit. After paying for my drink sufficiently so that I knew he won't mix it up with some other disgusting concoction and that he'll use a clear glass, I laid low to eavesdrop on any conversation speaking of rebellion. Ant then I heard something...This was my lucky day ...

"I heard there are rumors of rebellion on general Valkur's Desolator. It might bring an end to this nightmare at long last..."

"Shhh... Not so loud if someone hears us we're screwed James...and you know there ain't no friendly alien wretches...Look at how we live, damnit!"

"Ye may as well be right...There is nothing bad in hoping tho..."

Turning my head to notice the two humans, obviously drunk, I thought it was worth a try, no matter how unlikely it sounded. So, using a few coins and a few more desperate citizens here I heard a little bit about where this general Valkur might be hiding. More of a wild bet, if you ask me, but I had to start from somewhere, didn't I?

"Here goes nothing", said I to myself and boarded my frigate, turned on stealth drive and rushed to meet the mysterious Vasari. Luck shone bright upon me that day it seemed, as in around 30 minutes of silent phasing, I reached a clouded nebula, in the middle of which waited almost completely hidden an impressive Vulkoras Desolator armed to the teeth, the faint light of his circuitry burning dark purple. Coming out of stealth I activated the beacon which marked me as a diplomatic envoy and requested permission for docking. Despite the ship's menacing look, I was very optimistic about the conversation with it's captain, as luck shone upon me and I though it would end unviolently and hopefully convenient for my little alliance. But I've been wrong before...

I was welcomed by two heavily armored guards who "escorted" me to their leader, a tall, muscular and seemingly highly medalled Vasari wearing a few pieces of heavy armor instead of the typical robes. At his side stood a Vasari female wearing a long cloak, seemingly by her face significantly younger than him.

"General Valkur, I presume. I thank you for your audience"

The general answered with a growling tone, almost threatening me through his very speech.

"Human. State your business quickly and get off my ship."

"My purpose on your highnesses ship is fairly simple. As we are both aware of a common enemy chasing your kind for very long time, I consider it is in our common interest that we stop them from advancing further. Thus I propose an alliance between your people and the other species of this galaxy in order to preserve our common interest: the survival of our species."

Literally howling at me the general replied to me sharply.

"The Empire does not negociate with those leser than us! We bend them to our will and force them into submission if they oppose! As for those of us who consider our race equal with pathetic humans, we execute them for treason! And so do we with foolish diplomats daring to address us! Guards! Take him to the airlock and deal with him! NOW!"

"You can't kill me. I am a diplomat! You'll start a full-scale war!"

"War has already started so...WATCH ME!"

As I could not risk a showoff in front of the general, not yet at least, I mimed a struggle and reluctantly left with the guards, as the male Vasari showed his own equivalent of a sadistic smile.

As the two muscular Vasari dragged me out of the bridge and through the narrow corridors to the nearest free airlock to throw me into space hoping to watch me suffocate to death as I drift in the cold void of space, I had a little time to admire the ship's architecture. The design was almost organically fluid, the solid parts resembling darkened beetle carapaces being sepparated by the soft light of symbols and intermitent circuitry flowing between them. It was beautiful in an alien way, deeply fascinating for someone interested in such things. While I would have enjoyed admiring the patterns, I had more pressing matters to attend to. My mind was rushing looking for a room with noone in it as we approached the end of line in order to deal with the guards. It was a disaster and I was unlucky each room showing another vasari armed to the teeth to shoot me in case I tried something. As we entered the last room before the airlock chamber, as I could see the door, I thought to myself I should try my luck. but that very moment the female Vasari I met before came in wearing a light armour combined with clothing, yet revealing the curves of something I didn't think I'd see in this lifetime: a young Vasari female body. Now that I could have a closer look, I noticed how great the difference can be between the two genders of the same species. Before our extinction, my species, being scholars in nature, studied the Vasari and other intelligent species at that time, all dead by now, either killed by the fleeing empire or by the scourge following. I was top of the class in their anatomy, and I was aware of the differences between genders but seeing those differeces in the flesh was something a lot more...unexpected. Unlike the males who tend to be more durable and have no hair or visible mouth, their faces being mostly covered in their chitinous carapaces, females are totally different. On their heads they have hair growing in the same manner in which it grows on humans. Instead of the chitinous carapace, the face is also different showing a few sharper chitinous s-shaped lines around a mouth with actual lips and a chitinous nose, rather flt on the face and thin, with two nostrils forming a V. , continuing with 6 lines forming, the first two acting as eyebrows, extending around the upper part of the eyes and continuing with a softly pointed edge towards the hair, but not before splitting in two at the outer edge of the eyes, the lower half bending against the outer half of the eyes. The other lines behave differently, forming a circlet of sorts, pretty discrete but still visible. In rest, the eyes retain their normal glowing yellow, while their bodies present human-like breasts and their legs no second knee, the lower part being only softly bent backwards. The feet are also different, the three fingers bearing a distinctive position, the first two going forwards while the last one is shorter and goes straigth downwards at the back of the leg forming a high-heel of sorts. As my initial fascination passed, I realised she took out a gun. Luckily for me the guards didn't bother to tie me up, thinking that I couldn't even attempt escpe in the presence of four Vasari. They were, however, wrong and I knew I had to try my chances before she shot me. Instead, she shot one of the guards giving me enough of a distraction to snap the arms of the one holding me and break his neck, while dispatching the others with a requisitioned blaster.

"Thank you. I didn't have the pleasure of making aquaintance with you, though..."

"I'm Kara Vos" she said with a perfect accent, no sign of the usual Vasari growling I noticed before in most of her kind. She truly seemed special."I'm general Valkur's daughter. I heard you were interested in an alliance. There are rebels believing in peace, though my father was right... the empire executes them on sight...Anyway we can't stay here any longer. More guards can come with any minute. Do you have a ship?"

"Yes I do, and from what I heard from the guards that greeted me when I first arrived on this ship, it is in bay 7. You can call me Omega by the way."

"Nice to meet you. Come! I know a shortcut!" she said and left through one of the nearby corridors."By the way, nice moves for a diplomat."

"I'm not exactly a diplomat" I said quickly following her through the tunnel.

As we moved silently through a maze of seemingly endless corridors we finally reached a door leading to the room I first arrived in. Taking a look arrownd she pointed a finger at her mouth and whispered to my ear.

"Shh.. there are two guards patrolling the area!"

"Let me handle this." whispered I as I removed a knife concealed in my left boot.

Reaching out in the small dock I carefully watched the first guard pass before sneaking behind the second and slitting his throat. Signaling a way clear for my newfound ally I was taken by surprise as the first guard tried to snatch me, followed by another twelve charging into the chamber guns out.

I had no more time to think as the first guard reached at me while the others were taking out their blasters. Adrenaline rushed and while quickly dodging his attempt of grabbing me I plunged my dagger into his neck and,while grabbing his gun from the belt I used him as a meat shield as the others opened fire, quickly managing to kill six of the twelve. Coming from the side another attempted to take out his gun but I was quicker. Pushing the body towards him while plucking out the knife, I got him to drop his gun in order to attempt to deflect the body and flung the knife towards him. The knife landed in his forhead entering hilt-deep and instantly killing him, as I rolled towards him grabbing the gun he dropped and killing another guard in the process.

"Drop your gun!" growled one of the four remaining guards as they managed to sneak behind me and were now pointing four blasters at my head.

Thinking of a way to escape I noticed Kara sneaked behind them and four blaster-shots later the guards were no more.

"Come on!" she yelled as she hit the button opening the airlock and stepped inside my frigate.

"You're coming with me?" I asked, truly surprised.

"Well I'm sick of this ship and watching father execute diplomats, and you need a guide to get you to the rebels. So what do you think?"

"Well then...welcome aboard!" I said as the most sincere smile ever appeared on my face and I followed her in, going to the bridge and engaging the stealth drive and finally getting the fuck out of that hellhole! A new adventure started and with a brand new second in command, I had a good feeling about it...


End file.
